Wings
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim is being given an award but something is making her nervous.(one shot)


Kim Possible and all the characters on the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction.

Wings

The auditorium was full of dignitaries and people of Middleton. The Governor of Colorado came to the podium to speak. Kim was seated just behind him looking very uncomfortable. Ron was nowhere to be seen till Kim glanced off to the side to see him sitting off stage to the side. He smiled waved and in so doing knocked over his crutches and tripped a stagehand that fell into some stage props. The stage props fell over and made a tremendous racket. Ron stopped waving and just shrugged his shoulders and kept smiling. The wheelchair he was in made her think of the mission.

The Governor was startled by the racket but kept going. "Tonight, we come to honor a great citizen of our state and this fine city. This fine young lady single handedly has fought over the years for the safety of this city, our nation, and this world. She travels the world fighting the villains and terrorist who are a danger to the civilized world. When she in not fighting, she is rescuing the helpless. Yes, Kimberly Ann Possible is an inspiration to us all. She is a true hero to us all. So tonight we gather together, this evening to honor her. Kimberly please, come forward."

Kim got up with tears in her eyes and walked up to the Governor. The Governor seeing the tears asked. "Kim would you like to speak a moment." Kim looked at the Governor and nodded. He gestured to the microphone and she walked up to the microphone. She reached up and removed it from the stand and stood to the side of the podium.

"Thank you Governor, first I would like to say thanks to someone very special to me tonight. Because without him, I could not be who I am. So if you will bear with me."

Ron felt hands to start pushing his wheelchair. He looked back and saw Mr. Possible pushing him out onto the stage. Kim saw Ron and gave him her biggest smile. "Ladies and Gentlemen for those of you who don't know him, this is my partner, Ron Stoppable. Tonight ladies and gentleman, I would like to thank Ron Stoppable with a special song."

The lyrics to Wind Beneath my Wings was in this spot. The lyrics were removed at request of FanFiction management.

"You see ladies and gentlemen. All that has been said tonight has been about me. But you see… you see that it wasn't just me doing all of those things. It was both of us, not just me. Ron has been with me on all of those missions. I could not have done anything without him at my side. I am who I am because of him. And the reason...the reason he is sitting in this wheelchair tonight is because of an injury he received during the last mission we were on where he protected me with his own body allowing me to complete our mission. This was not just the first time nor I'm sure will it be the last time that he has protected me, backed me up and contributed to the missions that we have been on. You see several times he has saved my life, most of the time at risk of his own. Yes, I fight the big villains. But when I am fighting, I may fight one or two of the main villains. These villains normally have several henchmen. Ron takes them on. While I may be fighting one to one or two to one odds. Ron is normally fighting four, five, six or more to one odds. He may not fight directly, but he still takes them out of the fight. He faces greater odds than I every mission, yet he still is there when I need him. Yes he makes mistakes sometimes, but so do I. You see ladies and gentlemen I am not just Kim Possible but one member of a TWO person team called Team Possible. We are that team. Governor, I really appreciate the thought with this award. But...but I must respectfully decline this honor. You see, we are a team." Kim reached down and took Ron's hand. "Everything that we have done, everything we have become, it is because we have done it together. If at sometime in the future you would like to make this award to TEAM Possible, WE would be honored to accept it. Thank you." Kim stood next to Ron and waited.

The auditorium was so quiet that you could hear the air coming out of the vents. Then the Governor stood and started to clap. The clapping grew and grew and then came the cheering. Soon the windows of the room were quite literally shaking with the cheering and applause. Kim gave the mike to a stagehand and taking Ron by the arm helped him to stand. The entire audience was standing by now cheering and applauding. Ron and Kim together bowed to the audience a couple of times then Kim helped Ron back into his wheelchair and before she turned to push the wheelchair off and leave with her partner, she bent down and gave Ron a little peck on the cheek to the laughter, cheers and whistles from the audience. The Governor came over and shook Kim's and Ron's hand and stood behind the two heroes as the audience continued to honor the two teens with their acclaim.

The Governor gestured for the microphone and Kim handed it to him. "Ladies and Gentlemen, a grave mistake was nearly made tonight. What Miss Possible didn't know was that it was Mr. Stoppable that helped push this award through for her. He didn't want any acclaim for himself but just wanted to honor his friend. I can see now why these two young people are so successful. If each of them is willing to sacrifice for each other as they have done tonight, then I can imagine what they can do for others." Kim looked down at Ron who was giving her his Ron smile. Rufus came out of his pocket and gave her thumbs up sign. She bent down to give him a hug again, and the crowd erupted again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, what do you think? It was take a day or so to redo the award, but don't you think that TEAM Possible deserves this award? The applause and cheers answered the question.

As the applause filled the room. Ron whispered something to Kim and she whispered something to the Governor. He nodded. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Stoppable has something to say." The Governor turned and gave the microphone to Kim who handed it to Ron.

"Thank you Governor, Kim and I appreciate all that has been said and done. It is true that I tried to help Kim get this award, she deserves it. But she just whispered something in my ear of what she will do to me if I pull something like this again. So I won't try it again unless I want an extended stay in another wheelchair." The audience roared with laughter as Kim glared at Ron then broke into laughter with the rest of them. Ron continued. "It is true that the injury I received on our last mission is the reason that I am sitting here tonight. Some of it was my own clumsiness, another was protecting Kim, but it was Kim who pulled me out of the building as it burned. She has saved my life many times over. But more than anything, she is my friend. I had a song ready for her tonight, Dr. P. Can you bring me my guitar?" Kim's dad came from behind the stage and gave Ron the guitar. He strummed a few strings and turned to Kim and said "Kim, with all you do for me and this world. This is my thank you for you."

The lyrics to Raise Me Up were removed at request of FanFiction management.

Thanks, Kim."

The audience again erupted in applause and cheering. Kim stood in mute shock as to what Ron had just said. Ron stood as best he could and turned sideways to face her. He gently placed his hands on her cheeks and looked into her eyes. The audience had become quiet wondering what he was going to go. Ron reached up and pulled a stray hair out of the way and gently caressed her face. Then gathered her into a big hug which she gladly returned. The crowd erupted in cheers, whistles and laughter. Ron released Kim from the hug, she still had her eyes closed and when she opened them Ron was standing there with that goofy Ron smile. He slipped back and sat down in the wheelchair as Kim put out her hand and grabbed the wheelchair to steady herself.

The Governor was smiling a tremendous smile at the antics of the two teen heroes. He got the microphone and started to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, tonight, I have come to appreciate two young people like I never have before. Two young people who put their lives on the line for all of us and for each other. I can tell that these two young people are as devoted to each other as they are to serving this city, nation, and world. Ron here is perfectly willing to give all of the spotlight to his friend and Kim is perfectly willing to give up that spotlight if he cannot share in it. What can we say to such young people but Thank you. Now Mr. Possible, if you will allow me to push your chair over here by the podium we can get on with this award. "

The Governor pushed Ron's wheelchair over to the podium with Kim at his side. He picked up the plaque and said "This will be changed later, but I hope that the two of you will accept the award with the appreciation of us all."

Kim took the award and handed it to Ron and as the press moved in for a picture she sat in Ron's lap and held up the plaque for the press. The picture in the papers later showed Kim sitting in Ron's lap with one arm around his neck. He held one side of the plaque while she held the other. His free arm was around her waist. The Governor stood behind them with his hands on their shoulders. The photo showed two very happy teens smiling for the camera. What the picture did not show was the closer relationship that was developing between the two.


End file.
